customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 21 (by Jomaribryan)
This is the twenty-first silly note I wrote: The Cardinal (35th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1998 VHS of The Cardinal and here are the orders: * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * Tarzan Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * The Rescuers Preview * Mulan Preview * Sing a Song with Pooh Bear Preview * 101 Dalmatians Preview * 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo * THX Logo * "This film has been modified..." * 1994 United Artists Logo Barney Home Video exclusives in 1996-1997: * Barney's Talent Show * Barney's Fun & Games * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Once Upon a Time * Barney's Sense-Sational Day * Barney's Musical Scrapbook 5 Barney & the Backyard Gang 1995-1996 VHS re-releases and Barney Home Video Releases in 1994-1995: * Waiting for Santa * Campfire Sing-Along * Barney Goes to School * Barney in Concert * Rock with Barney * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure * Barney Live! in New York City * Imagination Island * Barney Safety * Barney Songs Barney VHS and DVDs from Lyrick Studios in 1997-2000: * Camp WannaRunnaRound * Barney's Adventure Bus * Barney's Good Day, Good Night * It's Time for Counting * Barney in Outer Space * Barney's Big Surprise * Barney's Halloween Party * Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie * Sing & Dance with Barney * What a World We Share * Walk Around the Block with Barney * Let's Play School * Barney's Night Before Christmas * More Barney Songs * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm * Barney's Super Singing Circus * Come on Over to Barney's House My Favorite TV Show and Character: * Elliot Moose * Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm * Rimba's Island * Kidsongs * Allegra's Window * Gullah Gullah Island * Eureeka's Castle * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon * The Huggabug Club * The Dooley and Pals Show * Groundling Marsh * Skinnamarink TV * Storytime * The Puzzle Place * SeeMore's Playhouse * Raggs Kids Club Band * Hip Hop Harry * WordWorld * Super Why! * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Peg + Cat * Odd Squad * ZOOM * JoJo's Circus * PB&J Otter * Johnny and the Sprites * The Doodlebops * The Wiggles * Barney * Arthur * Caillou * Fraggle Rock * Animal Jam * Frances "Baby Genius: Favorite Children's Songs (DVD & Bonus CD)" Celebrate the joy of music with Baby Genius. Vinko the Dancing Bear and DJ the Dinosaur personally invite your child to join in on this toe-tapping musical adventure. Includes timeless favorites such as The Wheels on the Bus, Pop Goes the Weasel, Do You Know the Muffin Man, Take Me Out to the Ball Game, and several Baby Genius originals. The excitement never ends! DVD Includes both English and Spanish Languages Audio '' ''Bonus CD are in English only "Baby Genius: Favorite Nursery Rhymes (DVD & Bonus CD)" Playful music and delightful images catch baby's attention in this DVD. Animation and live action combined with classic nursery rhymes to get toes tapping and hands clapping. Favorite Nursery Rhymes features familiar classics like Old McDonald's Farm; Row, Row, Row Your Boat; Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star; along with Baby Genius originals, and many, many more. The fun never ends! DVD Includes both English and Spanish Languages Audio Bonus CD are in English only "Baby Genius: Favorite Counting Songs (DVD & Bonus CD)" This musical and magical adventure introduces kids to the world of numbers. It’s pure fun in motion when children visit a karate class and rowing club, step in tune to the marching band, practice cheerleading moves and much, much more. Kids will enjoy stunning visuals and delightful children’s songs that introduce little ones to the world of numbers. Each song focuses on a number from one to ten in this fun, magical and musical adventure. Includes both English and Spanish languages Vinko the Dancing Bear and DJ the Dinosaur are being costume characters/full-bodied puppets from Baby Genius DVDs and actually aired on TLC and Discovery Kids Channel (USA). That's funny! "Baby Genius: A Trip to the San Diego Zoo (DVD & Bonus CD)" A musical celebration of exotic animals This video brings the San Diego Zoo to life for your child. There are gorillas, and hippos, and bears, oh my. Children experience the beauty of brightly colored tropical birds and witness the first giant panda born at the Zoo. This Parents Magazine "Video of the Year" Award-Winner is a musical menagerie to stimulate your child’s mind. DVD Includes both English and Spanish Languages Audio Bonus CD are in English only "Baby Genius: Animal Adventures'' (DVD & Bonus CD)"' Lions and Tigers and Bears, OH MY! A magical, musical safari where children safely and securely feed gentle giraffes, experience playful monkeys and take a railway trip past animals in their natural environments. A world-wide experience filmed exclusively at the San Diego Zoo's Wild Animal Park. There’s no place like it on earth! ''DVD Includes both English and Spanish Languages Audio Bonus CD are in English only "Baby Genius: Baby Animals Favorite Sing-A-Longs (DVD & Bonus CD)" This video's got it all — little kids, baby animals and lively sing-a-long tunes — a perfect mix for an exciting day at the zoo. Lots of giggles and fun are in store as children visit toddling tigers, fuzzy orangutans, furry gorillas and other little newborns. Baby Animals was filmed exclusively at the San Diego Zoo and San Diego Zoo's Wild Animal Park. "There’s no place like it on earth!" DVD Includes both English and Spanish Languages Audio Bonus CD are in English only Slide cares away at Timber Ridge Lodge & Waterpark Lake Geneva Resort Timber Ridge Lodge at Grand Geneva Resort in Lake Geneva, Wisconsin is the only all-season, all-suite, destination of its kind in the Midwest. Featuring 50,000 square feet of year-round, indoor/outdoor waterpark excitement at Moose Mountain Falls Waterpark, Timber Ridge Lodge is a family bonding adventure that's soaked in memories. Plus, with arcade, food fit for a kid and access to all that the Grand Geneva Resort has to offer, you're never at a loss for activity. When it's finally time to call it a day, settle into a spacious suite, complete with kitchen, wireless internet, whirlpool bath, private bedrooms and fireplace. All of that, plus golf courses, ski hills, spa facilities and one of the finest conference and convention centers in Wisconsin — a premier Wisconsin luxury hotel with an abundance of amenities. Just an hour from Milwaukee and 90 minutes from Chicago. You're not far away from Timber Ridge Lodge & Waterpark. Welcome to Great Wolf Lodge Wisconsin Dells Explore the rides and attractions or virtual tours of our indoor water park. From spray features in the toddler area that make the little ones giggle, to white-knuckle extreme tube rides, the water park is designed with everyone in mind. Wilderness Hotel & Golf Resort is the original resort property. Home to Northwoods-inspired hotel rooms, indoor & outdoor waterparks, restaurants and attractions. Welcome to CoCo Key Water Resort At CoCo Key, we combine the relaxation and enchantment of the Keys with the wild excitement of a 60,000 square foot indoor water park. Your family’s tropical getaway is all right here! Whether splashing for just a day or staying at the Clock Tower Resort with one of our signature overnight packages, you’ll discover exciting water park attractions, fun amenities, and more! The ultimate tropics-inspired vacation begins here Welcome to KeyLime Cove Indoor Waterpark Resort in Gurnee, IL! This is your destination if you want to get here fast and then take it slow! Once you arrive at our waterpark resort, let your worries escape you. We have everything you need for a fun, family-friendly vacation. Timber Ridge Mascot: Bruce the Moose Bruce the Moose is the official host of Moose Mountain Falls. Bruce is a water-lovin' animal who rides the slides every chance he gets! That lazy river giant is a sweet and lovable moose who's just looking for fun - and maybe a snack or two at his favorite Hungry Moose Food Court. Summertime is winding down, which is the perfect time to visit your favorite indoor water park (Great Wolf Lodge) before kids head back to school. Earlier this summer we announced our Wolf Your World tour and our new Great Wolf Kids characters. The tour is over, but there are still some exciting new ways you can enjoy the Great Wolf Kids characters! New Characters to Meet and Greet! This summer we welcomed our three newest members of the pack: Rachel Raccoon, Brinley Bear and Sammy the Squirrel. All summer long they toured North America to meet their littlest friends both at the lodge and out at community appearances. Rachel is Oliver Raccoon’s oldest sister and has been having tons of fun at dance parties this summer. Brinley Bear, small guy that he is, has been known to start a little random game of Peek-A-Boo. And Sammy has been taking pics of every fun landmark, new friend and tons of selfies all summer long. Now that the tour is over, each lodge will be getting one of these new friends to stay with Wiley, Violet and Oliver. So even if you missed the tour, you can still hang out with one of our new friends. New Character Trading Cards! '''For a limited time only (summertime) you can collect 5 new summer edition trading cards, featuring Wiley, Violet, Oliver, Rachel and Sammy. Be sure to watch for the new cards during your visit this summer. Also new on the trading card front: Project Green Wolf edition, featuring Wiley the Wolf. This summer Great Wolf Lodge has teamed up with Suave to offer fun ideas for saving water—look for the fun checklist during your stay. Complete it and score yourself a free Project Green Wolf trading card! '''New Character Store: Introducing the Great Wolf Kids Store! A character store. For kids. This is almost too good to be true. Great Wolf Lodge in Williamsburg, Concord, Poconos, Mason, Grand Mound all now feature a free standing store full of fun souvenirs for kids and character fanatics. We’re talking character jewelry, character dishware, character t-shirts, pillows, stuffies—you name it. And ALL of the other lodge locations? Check out the main gift shop to find your character goodies. For those who can't wait for their next trip to the lodge, get your shop on at our new online store: shop.greatwolf.com. That way, you can arrive at the lodge in style—head to toe in your favorite character gear. How well do you know the Great Wolf Kids characters? Did you know that Wiley the Wolf’s favorite color is green? Or that Violet loves gardening? You may have met our friends Wiley, Violet and Oliver, but did you know that there are even more Great Wolf Kids characters to love? Good thing we put them all in one place for you to enjoy—the new www.greatwolfkids.com! The new site introduces you to all of our friends, like Oliver’s sister Rachel and little Brinley Bear. You can even find the story of how the Beaver Brothers built the entire waterpark. We also have a ton of new games like River Canyon Run where you explore the lazy river and try to navigate Wiley around the rapids. Or Nab the Nails featuring the builders of our waterpark, Tooth & Nail. Just watch out for the wrenches and hammers, those hurt. Looking for fun kids activities like coloring sheets, printable games, recipes and stuff to do in the car? You guessed it—all on www.greatwolfkids.com. So the next time you are looking for a fun way to get your kids excited for a trip to the lodge, or if they’re just looking for some fun, send them to www.greatwolfkids.com. And check out our Facebook and Twitter pages in November. We’ve got a fun contest planned using some of the activities on the new website. Enjoy! Add a little something extra special to your Wilderness getaway with one of our festive add-on packages! Celebrating a birthday? Surprise them and have your room decorated before your arrival! If you want to add romance to your stay, book the Wilderness Night In and enjoy roses and champagne! Add a little something extra special to your Wilderness getaway with one of our festive add-on packages! Celebrating a birthday? Surprise them with the Monty or Molly Birthday Package and have your room decorated before your arrival! If you want to add romance to your stay, add a bottle of wine and keepsake Wilderness wine glasses! Some items require 48 hours notice. Individual items within packages may vary. Call to reserve today! 608-253-9729, ext 4552 Bruce the Moose's Halloween Spooktacular Help Bruce the Moose celebrate his birthday with a Spooktacular Birthday Party this Halloween. Bring your costume and challenge Bruce in the costume contest and enjoy Trick-or-Treating around Timber Ridge! Bruce the Moose's Birthday Party is on Saturday, November 1st from noon-5pm and includes trick or treating, costume contest, games, crafts, face painting, pumpkin decorating and more! Fall Events at Timber Ridge Lodge at Grand Geneva Celebrate Autumn in Wisconsin Haunted Hayrides Dare to be scared at the Dan Patch Stables Annual Sleepy Hollow Haunted Hayride. *October 3 - November 1 *Friday and Saturday nights from 6pm-Midnight *Sunday Nights from 6pm-10pm (October 12 will run until Midnight) *Tickets go on sale starting at 6pm Admission is on a "first come, first scared" basis. Call (262) 215-5303 for more information. Dan Patch Stables Activities Also enjoy these other fall events at Dan Patch Stables. *Rainbow Train Rides: $5 *Pony Rides (for kids 6 and under): $8 *Petting Zoo Bruce the Moose's Halloween Spooktacular B-Day Bash Help Bruce the Moose celebrate his Birthday! *Saturday, November 1, 2014 12pm - 5pm *Birthday cake for all to enjoy *Arts and crafts (12pm-4pm) *Pumpkin decorating (12pm-4pm) *Food Stations including Caramel Apple Sundaes (12pm-4pm) *Games (12pm-4pm) *Costume Contest with prizes (at 4:15pm) *Trick -or- Treating following the Costume Contest *Fees applies for most activities Make a night of it and stay on Bruce the Moose's Birthday Package. Celebrate Bearemy's Birthday at Build-A-Bear Workshop Help our huggable mascot, Bearemy, celebrate his birthday! Join us at Build-A-Bear Workshop August 30 & 31 from 12:00 PM to 2:00 PM. Get a FREE birthday treat*, wish Bearemy a beary Happy Birthday & have fun! For more information call 512-347-0620. *While quantities last. No purchase necessary. Our Mascot, Bearemy Bearemy, our huggable mascot, was born on August 21st, 1998 in St. Louis, Missouri. When he came to us we knew he was a beary special friend, so how would we find the pawfect name? We put out a search in all our Build-A-Bear Workshop stores to find the beary best name for our new friend! We had lots of great ideas, but the one that fit the best was from our young friend Samantha from Madison, Illinois - Bearemy! Bearemy is 9 ½ paws tall (about 6'4"), but is beary shy about his weight. Let's just say he LOVES honey! Bearemy quickly became the hottest bear in the country. He enjoys meeting our Guests at new store openings and in-store events. He also travels around to visit children in the hospital and where ever someone needs a hug. Bearemy gives the beary best hugs and believes that a bear hug is understood in any language! He gives thousands each year! Look for Bearemy at in-store events at Build-A-Bear Workshop or when a new location is opening in your area! You can make your beary own 16" Bearemy in our stores or right here on the website! He even has a beary cute mascot outfit you can purchase for him too! Wild Bunch Birthdays Be the king or queen of the jungle! Celebrate your next birthday with the Wild Bunch and you'll enjoy the royal treatment - an incredible feast, unexpected treats and an overall WILD time. Contact your nearest Rainforest Cafe for information on our available packages or to book your Birthday Bash. Our birthday packages include: *A selection from our special Wild Bunch Birthday Bash Menu *Children's Menu Acitvity Book & Crayons *A Wild Safari Hat *Wild Bunch Collectible Kids Plate *Birthday Bash Invitations & Envelopes! Request more information Special Events Escape into a tropical adventure that's perfect for entertaining clients, employee appreciation, theme events, holiday parties and more. Rainforest Cafe will handle every detail from special menu options to entertainment, linens, floral arrangements and gifts. We also have exciting options designed especially for Motor Coaches and Tour Groups. Educational Programs Rainforest Cafe strives to help educate the public and area schools about the world's rainforests, threatened and endangered species, and conservation efforts to protect the planet's fragile ecosystems. Ask about our Educational Tours, Fundraising opportunities, Classroom Lesson Plans and Success and Excellence in Education program. Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! '''''Barney & Friends arrive in Austin on January 20 Austin, Texas You're invited to Barney's birthday bash! Join the loveable, huggable Barney and friends in Austin as they sing and dance their way into your hearts in a brand-new, interactive concert party tour. Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! opens at The Theatre at the Frank Erwin Center on January 20. Tickets go on sale Monday, November 22. Celebrate with Barney on his birthday at this 'super-dee-duper' live stage concert, featuring more than 25 fun and upbeat sing-along tunes including favorites, such as "Mr. Knickerbocker," "Dino Dance," "Baby Bop Hop" and "Rock 'n Roll Star." Children will be dancing in the aisles to contemporary cuts of "If You're Happy and You Know It," "Wheels on the Bus" and "Itsy Bitsy Spider." Parents will beam with pride to see their children caught up in the fun, which celebrates friendship and the wholesome values that Barney personifies. Like television's Emmy-award winning series Barney & Friends, this musical production encourages sharing, caring and imagination through the power of song, dance and the beloved cast of characters including dino pals Baby Bop, BJ and Riff.' Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!' is sure to entertain families and create cherished memories for years to come. The Emmy-award winning television series Barney & Friends has been trusted by parents and adored by children for more than 20 years and is one of the top-rated pre-school shows today, airing on PBS KIDS and PBS KIDS Sprout. What: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! When: Thursday, January 20 at 3PM and 7PM TICKETS ARE $15 & $25. A limited number of $30 Gold Circle seats and $55 Dino Seats ** are also available. Tickets GO ON SALE Monday, November 22 at 10AM! **Get the ultimate fan experience with Dino Seats! Each $55 Dino Seat package features a front row seat and a pre-show Meet & Greet with Barney. The Following Discounts are Available: *Military save $5 on tickets to both performances with valid Military ID at the Frank Erwin Center Box Office, Ft. Hood ITR and Renaissance Records in Killeen. There is a 10 ticket limit. Groups of 15 or more save $5 on all ticket prices EXCEPT Gold Circle and Dino Seats. Groups should call the Groups Sales Department at (512) 232-4343. Tickets available at all Texas Box Office outlets including select H-E-B stores, Ft. Hood ITR and Renaissance Records in Killeen, by phone at 512-477-6060 or 1-800-982-2386 or online at TexasBoxOffice.com. Suites at the Frank Erwin Center provide a unique environment to entertain your clients, family and friends. For more information, call 512-471-4713 or email suites@erwin.utexas.edu Convenience charges may apply. All information subject to change. Curious George Live! The new musical starring Curious George! Starring in his own original live musical stage production and – for the first time – touring arena and theater stages throughout the country, Curious George is on a mission to help Chef Pisghetti win a world-famous meatball competition. This adventure takes him to Rome and The Golden Meatball Contest. With every swing and flip, George takes the audience through a fun-filled, entertaining story with lots of music and dance that the whole family will enjoy. Tickets Tickets on sale now! Opening Night 5/14: All seats $13! (excluding Gold Circle & Monkey Seats) Other Performances: $13, $18, $28, $35 (Gold Circle), & $60 (Monkey Seats) Additional facility fee and service charges may apply. Groups of 10 or more receive $3.00 off (Excluding Monkey and Gold Circle Seats. Not valid opening night). Call 788-3080 or email groupsales@theryancenter.com Get the ultimate fan experience with Curious George Live Monkey Seats! Monkey Seats include a VIP Seat to the show and a pre-show Meet & Greet Photo Opportunity with Curious George! Monkey Seat orders will include a special admittance ticket for entry into the Meet & Greet. You will receive the special admittance ticket with the rest of your show tickets. All Meet & Greets start one hour prior to the performance. Please meet in the lobby. Latecomers may miss the opportunity. Please bring your own camera. Additional Information Any child that has had his or her 1st birthday is required to have a ticket. More Information *www.CuriousGeorgeLive.com Group Sales *CLICK HERE FOR THE GROUP SALES OFFER Barney Character Meet and Greet at USF After the show you can visit Barney's Backyard, a fun and educational interactive play area where kids can explore sand play, walk through an echo tunnel, play with chimes and a musical fountain. Arthur the Aardvark Meet and Greet! Come meet Arthur from PBS KIDS at Westfield Vancouver! Enjoy professional photos, crafts and activities for the kids, and an in-Center giveaway at the end of the event. Arthur will be holding four meet-and-greets while he visits: *- 12:00pm - 12:30pm *- 1:05pm - 1:35pm *- 2:15pm - 2:45pm *- 3:20pm - 3:50pm Join Westfield all year long to enjoy live entertainment from some of today's most exciting performers and meet & greets with your favorite television characters! Plus, receive special giveaways and offers from participating stores and restaurants. Meet & Greet with Barney & Friends Season 9! Come meet Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, and the 10 cast of kids of Season 9 of Barney & Friends (David, Stacy, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) at the Target stores, Cincinatti Zoo & Botanical Gardens, Bronx Zoo, Navy Pier, Tweetsie Railroad, Edaville USA and other US cities. "Season 9 of Barney & Friends Live Show" See your favorite dinosaur Barney and his dino friends Baby Bop and BJ, and ten old kids of Barney & Friends (David, Stacy, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) for a Season 9 sing-along live show at theme parks, fairgrounds, zoos and performing art centers this summer and next fall. "Season 11 of Barney & Friends Live Show and Meet & Greet" Come see Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff, and the twenty kids (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah) for a Season 11 sing-along, dance-along, clap-along live show at theme parks, zoos and performing art centers this June-October 2015. After the show you can have a chance to meet, greet, hug and take photos with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff, and appearances by the 20 kids of Season 11 of Barney & Friends. My Favorite Mascot Costume Character/Full-Bodied Puppets from Television, Video, Feature Film, Book and Live Show/Attraction: *Vinko the Dancing Bear *DJ the Dinosaur *Bruce the Moose *Monty the Moose *Wiley the Wolf *Violet the Wolf *Oliver Raccoon *Rachel Raccoon *Brinley Bear *Sammy the Squirrel *CoCo from CoCo Key Water Resort *Bearemy, Pawlette Coufur and Ted the Tailor from Build-A-Bear Workshop *Cha! Cha! from Rainforest Cafe *Arthur *Clifford *Curious George *The Cat in the Hat *Yogi Bear *Scooby-Doo *SpongeBob *Blue from Blue's Clues *Dora the Explorer *Diego *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Tweety Bird *Sylvester Cat *Taz *Chuck E. Cheese *Woody Woodpecker *Little Critter *Corduroy *Olivia Piglet *Jess from Guess with Jess *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Power Panther *Maisy *Babar and Badou *Franklin the Turtle *Smokey Bear *Peter Rabbit *Charlie Brown *Snoopy Valentine's Day is Clifford's favorite holiday – not only is he big and red with a big heart, it’s also his birthday – so he's celebrating with a three-day event on PBS KIDS called "Clifford's BIG Valentine Celebration," featuring the following Valentine's-themed episodes of CLIFFORD THE BIG RED DOG and CLIFFORD'S PUPPY DAYS. Opening to Barney's Birthday 2005 VHS Here is the actual opening to Barney's Birthday 2005 VHS and here are the orders: # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Barney: Everyone is Special Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends (Season 9 Version) Intro # Barney Comes to Life for Barney's Birthday That's All. Opening to Barney: We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2005 VHS Here is the actual opening to Barney: We Wish You a Merry Christmas 2005 VHS. Here are the orders: # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & Friends (Season 9 Version) Intro # Barney Comes to Life for We Wish You a Merry Christmas That's All. Following a modestly successful re-release to theaters in the spring of 1992, The Great Mouse Detective made its debut on home video in the late spring of 1993. It was fairly unsuccessful upon initial release, selling approximately 4.5 million VHS tapes in America, but had certainly undersold the likes of the previous year's title. Luckily, Disney was projecting Aladdin to outsell Beauty and the Beast coming fall 1993, where any fears of a potential bust year were minimal at best. * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1993 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Aladdin Preview * The Muppet Christmas Carol Preview * "Now Available on Videocassette" * Dumbo Preview * Alice in Wonderland Preview * 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo * Taken/Main Titles * Dawson Finds Olivia * Enter Basil of Baker Street * Enter Professor Ratigan * "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" * The Unusual Footprints/Here's Toby * At the Toy Store * Fidget Takes Olivia/The Chase * 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/The Reunion * Ratigan's Plan * Basil's Observation * At the Pub * "Let Me Be Good to You" * The Bar Fight/Following Fidget * Basil and Ratigan's Confrontation * Ratigan's Trap/"Farewell So Soon"/The Queen's Doom * 'We Set the Trap Off Now' * At Buckingham Palace * The Big Ben Chase * The Big Ben Brawl * 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case * End Credits/"Farewell So Soon" (Reprise) * 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS AND PBS KIDS AND SESAME STREET TO PREMIERE FIRST COOKIE MONSTER SPECIAL “The Cookie Thief,” an All-New One-Hour Movie With Guest Star Rachel Dratch, Debuts Monday, February 16 on TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS and PBS KIDS, Kicking Off a Week of New Episodes of the Iconic Series January 19, 2015 '– TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS, PBS KIDS and SESAME STREET will premiere an all-new one-hour special on February 16, 2015. "The Cookie Thief," Cookie Monster’s first special, builds on SESAME STREET's 45-year history of helping children grow smarter, stronger and kinder. The nail-biting, cookie-munching thriller guest stars Rachel Dratch of Saturday Night Live fame and celebrates the arts. "The Cookie Thief" is a fun, action-packed special in which Cookie Monster explores self-regulation concepts – such as impulse control, following directions and managing emotions. New episodes from SESAME STREET will also premiere on TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS and PBS KIDS during the week of February 16 (check local listings). "TIME WARNER CABLE KIDS and PBS KIDS is thrilled to collaborate with the SESAME STREET team to offer the first-ever Cookie Monster special to families," said Lesli Rotenberg, General Manager, Children's Media, Time Warner Cable Kids. "'The Cookie Thief’ will delight both kids and parents with humor, mystery and 'cookie' art.'" In "The Cookie Thief," a cookie art museum has just opened on Sesame Street. Surrounded by beautiful cookie paintings, like "Girl With the Cookie Earring" and the "Muncha Lisa," Cookie Monster and his friends feel as if they’re in a whole new world. But when art suddenly starts to disappear, Cookie Monster quickly becomes a suspect. Can Cookie Monster clear his name? Will they find the missing art in time or will Cookie Monster be banished from the museum forever? "We are excited to help kids learn self-regulation strategies through this wonderful Cookie Monster story," said Carol-Lynn Parente, executive producer of SESAME STREET. "These are important skills that all kids need when starting preschool and throughout their lives." Since its debut in 1969, SESAME STREET has provided millions of families with trusted, engaging content, and has earned extensive critical acclaim. More moms watch SESAME STREET than any other preschool program and SESAME STREET has won more Emmy Awards than any other show in TV history.* More information about SESAME STREET is available at www.sesamestreet.org, www.timewarnercablekidsonline.com/sesamestreet and pbskids.org/sesame. '"The Cookie Thief" Airdates and Additional New Season Episodes Descriptions (Viewers should check local listings for more details.) "The Cookie Thief" – premieres Monday, February 16 and repeats February 18 and 20 "Chaos at Hooper's Store" (#4519) – premieres Tuesday, February 17 Alan and Telly use math to figure out how to take care of The Old Lady Who Lives in a Shoe’s 12 kids when she drops them off. Educational objective: Math/Self-Regulation "Bert's Sign Painting Challenge" (#4520) – premieres Thursday, February 19 Chris helps Bert calm down as he struggles with letters that look similar while trying to pass Vincent Van Stop's sign painting test. Educational objective: Literacy/Self-Regulation Opening and Closing to Barney in Concert 2005 VHS Here are the opening and closing to Barney in Concert 2005 VHS (how it's actually made). Opening # HIT Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Barney & the Backyard Gang Intro # Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney: Just Imagine Trailer # Bob the Builder: Getting the Job Done! Trailer # The Wiggles: Live Hot Potatoes! Trailer # Angelina Ballerina Videos Trailer # Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines! Trailer # ToddWorld: Come on Over to My House Trailer # Fraggle Rock: Live By the Rule of the Rock Trailer # Kipper: Puppy Love Trailer # Frances Videos Trailer # HIT Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) In the 2015 DVD re-release of Barney in Concert, would've been the opening and closing previews for Barney DVD trailers (Big World Adventure, A Super-Dee-Duper Day!, This is How I Feel and Barney's Tee-Riffic Bugs & Animals) and the Barney & Friends Season 9 to Season 11 promo, and other shows from HIT Entertainment DVDs, Thomas & Friends and Mike the Knight and other movies and TV programs from Universal Studios Home Entertainment (Curious George, Barbie and Despicable Me 2) and other children's shows on Time Warner Cable Kids, PBS Kids, Sprout Netflix etc. and movies from DreamWorks, Lionsgate, NCircle Entertainment. Opening to Barney in Concert 2015 DVD Here is the opening to Barney in Concert 2015 DVD and here are the orders (how it REALLY should've been): # Universal Studios Home Entertainment FBI Warning Screen # Piracy is not a victimless crime. # HIT Entertainment Logo (2008-present) # Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) # Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave - The Movie Trailer # Mike the Knight: Journey to Dragon Mountain - The Movie Trailer # VeggieTales in the House Netflix Promo # Curious George DVDs Trailer # Barbie in Princess Power Trailer # Despicable Me 2 DVD and Blu-Ray Trailer # The Penguins of Madagascar 2014 TV Spot # Paddington 2014 Theatrical Trailer # Odd Squad PBS Kids Promo # Peg + Cat PBS Kids Promo # Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood PBS Kids Promo # Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave Sprout Promo # Barney & Friends: Season 9, 10 and 11 Promo # Barney: Big World Adventure Trailer # Barney: This is How I Feel Trailer # Barney: Tee-Riffic Bugs & Animals Trailer # Time Warner Cable Kids 2015 Promo # HIT Entertainment Auto Play and Main Menu # Barney a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo # Barney & the Backyard Gang Intro # Barney in Concert Title Card That's All. 'Closing to Barney in Concert 2015 DVD ' Here is the closing to Barney in Concert 2015 DVD and here are the orders (how it REALLY should've been): # End Credits # HIT Entertainment Logo (2009-present) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) # Universal Studios Home Entertainment Logo (2012-, 2013 variant) # HIT Entertainment Logo (2007-present) # The Gruffalo's Child Trailer # The Gruffalo Trailer # The Wiggles: Apples and Bananas Trailer # Here Come the Octonauts Trailer # Sid the Science Kid: The Movie Trailer # Barney: A Super-Dee-Duper Day! Trailer # Thomas & Friends 2014 PBS Kids Promo # DHX Junior TV USA Promo That's All.